Rekindle
by jaxink
Summary: The computer reassembled itself out of the corner of his eye, and Dick couldn't help but wonder if her spell was meant not only to fix his tech, but the rift that existed between them. -oneshot- Hints of Dick/Zatanna


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

_A/N: Originally written as a response to a prompt during a small fic-a-thon on Livejournal. However, with this particular fic, I drastically deviated from the original prompt. It has been edited and nearly doubled in length from its original posting on LJ. Takes place near the beginning of Season Two. Hints of Dick/Zatanna_

* * *

**Rekindle**

Nightwing sat in civilian clothes on a stool at the kitchen counter in the cave. A dozen or so tools, connectors, and parts were laid out before him. Dick scowled as he selected the wrong wire — again. His wrist computer was in shambles. That was the last time he let Tim borrow his equipment!

Frustrated, he began to bang his head against the smooth granite countertop.

"So...Boy Wonder, starting to regret your decision to stay with the Team instead of joining the League?"

Dick looked up in surprise and rubbed his throbbing forehead. To his right, Zatanna had appeared out of nowhere. Which was certainly possible with her magic.

He frowned at her. "Don't call me that."

The young magician treated him to a dazzling smile. "What — Boy Wonder? But that's who you are," she teased.

Nightwing saw her extraordinarily blue eyes dancing with mirth at his dismay. He tried not to let her overwhelmingly attractive appearance distract him. "I'm not Robin any longer, you know that."

She grabbed the stool next to him and leaned against the counter. "Yes, but you'll always be Robin to me."

He shook his head dismissively and re-focused on his task. "What are you doing here? Thought you were supposed to be touring League facilities today with Rocket."

Zatanna snorted delicately. "We did. That took all of two hours. We may have been inducted into the League, but it's clear we're still on probation with the Bat and Superman."

Dick said, "You knew they'd be watching you closely at the beginning when you accepted membership."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," she said, fiddling with a prong on the tiny circuit board.

The Dark Knight's first protégé gently moved her hand away. "Stop that."

The magician pursed her lips into a pretty pout. "Fine, fine. So Nightwing — why so grumpy? You adopt a new persona and suddenly become moody like your brooding mentor?"

He subtly flinched in response at the mention of his adoptive father. "It's none of your business."

At his cold demeanor, Zatanna drew back away from the counter and stood. She crossed her arms and turned her back to him. "No need for the hostility, Dick. I can take a hint."

Sighing in resignation, Dick felt his shoulders drop dejectedly. He pulled off his sunglasses and tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Look, Zee — I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Hmph."

"Really, I am sorry. It's just — Bruce and I aren't really talking right now. And it's been stressful enough when he asked me to take over deploying team missions. Every time I see him, I can't help but argue with him."

Zatanna gave him a small smile and took a seat at the counter once more. "It's okay. I get it."

She reached for his hand and took it into her own. Slowly, she stroked the back of his knuckles. "I don't know what you and Wayne are fighting about, but whatever it is, don't let it get between you. You'll never know if you might lose him."

Dick looked up at her with concern. Of course she'd understand. She attempted to mask her own hurt behind blue eyes, but her sadness was as evident now as it was five years ago. Fate still kept Giovanni Zatara within his grasp and away from his daughter.

"Sorry, Zee. I didn't mean to bring up..."

"It's fine. Let's just not talk about it." She drew her hands back and placed them delicately in her lap.

When had they grown apart like this? Aside from Wally, Zatanna was the only other person Dick felt almost completely at ease with. He used to share almost everything with her. They almost shared a relationship… Dick surmised that was part of the problem.

Almost.

He was _almost_ completely at ease. He _almost_ shared everything. He _almost_ fell in lo—

Despite sharing many of his secrets with Zatanna, he couldn't bring himself to share everything with her. Dick couldn't be vulnerable. She had shown him every one of her weaknesses during those first few years. She was emotionally raw from the changes in her life and the loss of her only parent. She had nothing to hide. He did.

Dick grit his teeth in frustration. This was one of the reasons he was currently arguing with Bruce. The Batman questioned his dedication to the Mission. To Gotham's protector, you were either 100 percent in or you would fail. No distractions. Total commitment. And Dick decided long ago, after a certain failed training simulation, he _couldn't_ do that. He _couldn't_ be the Batman. He _wouldn't_ be Bruce.

Thus, Nightwing was born. So he could still fight the good fight. On _his_ terms.

A long silence continued to stretch between them as Zatanna averted her eyes. She twisted a silver ring on her index finger, lost in thought.

The self-proclaimed Mistress of Magic had really come into her own during the last few years, Dick reflected. During that particularly uneasy time five years ago after the League takeover by the Light, Zatanna hit her magical stride. Without her father to guide her, she developed new spells and techniques — embracing everything about her magic. She once told him practicing magic made her feel closer to her father.

"You really helped me back then," Zatanna said softly without glancing up.

"What do you mean?"

Zatanna sighed. "You know what I mean. After my dad became Dr. Fate and my world shattered, Robin — _the Boy Wonder_ — came to my rescue. You kept me afloat."

Dick ran a shaky hand through his jet-black hair. "You would have managed okay on your own."

She let out a bitter laugh. "I don't think so. Artemis and M'Gann were there for me, sure — the whole team was. But you understood. Maybe we're not exactly the same, Dick, but I always felt more confident knowing _you_ believed in me."

Biting her lip, Zatanna raised her face to gaze into Dick's equally blue eyes. He was struck once more by how lovely she was…

He raised his free hand to push silky black strands behind her ear. Dick inhaled sharply as she brought her face closer to his.

"I miss you, Dick," she whispered.

"I miss you, too, Zee — but I really should finish repairing this..." he trailed off, staring at her pink lips.

Without looking at it, Zatanna waved her hand over the broken components and murmured, "_Kcab ot lamron_."

The computer reassembled itself out of the corner of his eye, and Dick couldn't help but wonder if her spell was meant not only to fix his tech, but the rift that existed between them.

He decided he didn't care and leaned forward to press his lips to Zatanna's. As their lips intimately touched, the repaired wrist computer flared to life as Dick was hailed.

"_Nightwing, assemble two squads for immediate departure to Russia_," Batman's voice ordered over the comm.

Bruce had terrible timing, as always. Dick sighed, but responded. "Copy that."

He disconnected the line. "Sorry, Zee. Duty calls," he said with genuine regret.

Zatanna smiled sadly. "Doesn't it always?"

She kissed his cheek, gave him a sultry wink, and vanished.


End file.
